


Written on Wrist

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Jealousy, SenHaku Week, Senhaku, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: Day 1: Soulmate AU! / Algo tan estúpido e ilógico como almas gemelas y las primeras palabras que te diría tatuadas en la piel eran algo que escapaban de la lógica y metodología de la ciencia, en especial sí se trataba de aldeanos que no sabían ni leer. / SENHAKU WEEK 2020!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 20





	Written on Wrist

Ishigami Senku era un chico que creía firmemente en la ciencia, y aunque no le gustaba admitir que había cosas que la ciencia no podía explicar, la verdad es que se viera por donde se viera esa ridiculez de las almas gemelas simplemente no tenía sentido.

Todos, o al menos la inmensa mayoría de los seres humanos, tenían una alma gemela, a la que podrían identificar a través de la mayor tontería que se le podría haber ocurrido a alguien.

Generalmente a los doce o trece años unos símbolos aparecían en la muñeca de todos, unas palabras escritas usualmente en el idioma en el que la persona podría leerlas, y esas palabras te decían lo primero que escucharías de tu alma gemela diciéndote directamente a ti, o sea que debía ser frente a frente o al menos hablando por celular o algo así.

Cuando Senku se despertó una mañana y vio las palabras escritas en su muñeca, frunció el ceño profundamente.

" _ **Tú eres… el caballero hechicero que protegió a esa mujer. ¡Estás vivo!"**_

Hizo una mueca de extrañeza ante esas palabras tan raras. ¿Acaso conocería a su alma gemela jugando online algún tipo de RPG o qué mierdas?

Su mejor amigo Taiju estuvo muy feliz cuando su muñeca también se tintó con las primeras palabras que le diría su alma gemela, y ese año finalmente tuvo el valor de hablarle a Yuzuriha. Ambos se dijeron exactamente las palabras escritas en sus muñecas.

" _ **H-hola, yo… Eh… ¿Podrías hacer tres pasajeros para una nave espacial?"**_

" _ **¡Ah, siempre he querido saber por qué mi alma gemela me diría algo tan extraño!"**_

Senku debía admitir que se rió la primera vez que vio esas palabras escritas en la muñeca de Taiju, pero tenía sentido que él haya estado involucrado de alguna forma en la parte de "extraño" ya que su mejor amigo era un tipo bastante simple que normalmente se involucraba en extrañezas por su culpa.

Al saber que ellos ya tenían encontrada a su alma gemela no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la suya propia, y en qué circunstancias tan extrañas le diría algo como lo que estaba escrito en su muñeca,

Aun así, no era como si estuviera pendiente de eso todo el tiempo, solo era un pensamiento que se le cruzaba de vez en cuando. Estaba mucho más pendiente de sus proyectos científicos y aprender todo lo que pudiera, y luego…

Una luz verde cubrió los cielos, y la humanidad se convirtió en piedra.

Estuvo contando segundos durante tres mil setecientos dieciocho años hasta que finalmente se despetrificó gracias al ácido nítrico, mismo que uso para despetrificar a su amigo Taiju, que lo ayudó a buscar una forma de crear una formula de despetrificacion para revivir a toda la humanidad. Y una vez lo lograron la primera persona a la que quisieron regresar a la normalidad fue Yuzuriha, pero acabaron acorralados por leones y tuvieron que revivir al primate más fuerte de Japón, Shishio Tsukasa.

Y Tsukasa se volvió una amenaza para los planes de Senku y él empezó a pensar en varias hipótesis de cómo podrían ir las cosas de ahora en adelante, qué posibilidades tenían de salir victoriosos contra alguien tan absurdamente fuerte, y de repente la frase escrita en su muñeca ya no parecía ser tan sin sentido… al menos en parte.

Finalmente, despetrificaron a Yuzuriha e intentaron escapar de Tsukasa para hacer polvora, pero no funcionó y Senku acabó muriendo… temporalmente.

Volvió a la vida gracias a las propiedades curativas de la despetrificacion y Taiju y Yuzuriha separaron sus caminos respecto a él, que casi de inmediato se topó con otro humano en ese mundo de piedra donde se suponía que estaban solo ellos cuatro. Y para colmo ella le dijo unas palabras que había estado deseando no oír desde la primera vez que las leyó en su muñeca.

—Tú eres… el caballero hechicero que protegió a esa mujer. ¡Estás vivo!

Senku reconoció esas palabras de inmediato, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, no cuando la chica estaba siendo aplastada por un árbol.

—¡No es necesario hablar! ¡Podemos presentarnos más tarde, así que guarda tus fuerzas!

Corrió hacia ella y empezó a examinar sus opciones, inclinándose junto al árbol y observando los recursos que tenía a la mano para trabajar rápido. Ella estaba atrapada, pero parecía que afortunadamente había caído en una grieta en el suelo así que no estaba siendo completamente aplastada. Pero no podía estar seguro, así que volteó a verla, incomodándose un poco al ver las palabras que acababa de decirle escritas en su muñeca, sin embargo hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y de inmediato le preguntó sí podría aguantar hasta el atardecer.

Cuando ella le dijo que sí, Senku se impresionó bastante. Parecía ser que su "alma gemela" era una chica bastante fuerte.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por salvarla, intentando no pensar en nada más que en las poleas que estaba haciendo para lograr dicho cometido. No obstante no estaba intrigado solo por el hecho de que ella fuera su supuesta alma gemela, sino por la forma en la que hablaba y el hecho de que parecía no saber ni lo más básico de ciencia. Probablemente era nieta de los nietos de algunas personas despetrificadas, aunque no podría estar seguro.

Después de salvarla exitosamente con las poleas, ella volvió a decir otra cosa que no quería escuchar para nada.

—Mi nombre es Kohaku… me he enamorado totalmente de ti.

¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?

¿Así funcionaban las almas gemelas? ¿Ahora resulta que también existía esa mierda del amor a primera vista? Pues fue completamente unidireccional, no le importaba admitirlo.

—Agh… Oye, entiendo que somos almas gemelas y todo, pero… ¿En serio? Primero invitame a salir o algo. —Eso era mejor a que le confesara su amor completamente de la nada a las pocas horas de conocerse sin siquiera haber cruzado más que unas cuantas palabras.

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Cómo que almas gemelas?! ¡Solo me refería a que me pareces interesante como humano y querría cooperar contigo! ¡¿Por qué nos llamas almas gemelas?! ¡Parece que tú eres el que se ha enamorado de mí de esa forma! ¡¿Eres un pervertido o qué?! —Parecía completamente escandalizada.

Senku alzó una ceja.

—Dime algo… ¿Exactamente qué crees que tienes en la muñeca?

Kohaku se mostró confundida, antes de mirar a la muñeca donde tenía las palabras que él le dijo hace solo unas horas.

—¿Esta marca? La mayoría de personas la tienen, significa que tienes un verdadero amor.

El científico rodó los ojos. Así que su alma gemela no sabía leer… Oh, sí, esta relación funcionaría _tan_ bien.

Pero ya en serio, por todas las señas que le había dado hasta el momento parecía ser que Kohaku venía de una civilización primitiva, así que…

Así que ella no tenía por qué enterarse que él era su alma gemela.

Sonrió diabólicamente, restando un problema de todos con los que tendría que lidiar en este mundo de piedra por su lucha para recuperar a la civilización humana moderna.

—Tienes razón, fue una confusión mía. Ignórame. —Encogió los hombros, aunque por dentro estaba celebrando la ingenuidad de su supuesta alma gemela.

Sabía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, pero por el momento disfrutaría de no tener que lidiar con ningún tipo de problema amoroso.

Los meses pasaron y su reino de la ciencia solo creció y creció, y gracias a el mentalista los aldeanos se enteraron que las marcas en sus muñecas eran legibles, pero por alguna extraña razón Kohaku nunca preguntó por las palabras en su muñeca y Senku pudo respirar tranquilo.

Pero, luego de que pasara más de un año y derrotaran a Tsukasa y su imperio y la aldea se unieran, los aldeanos comenzaron a aprender a leer y Senku no pudo evitar los nervios una vez más. Sin embargo, Kohaku no pareció ni un milímetro interesada en aprender a leer, así que una vez más Senku pudo respirar tranquilo… hasta que un día un hombre de la era moderna se acercó a ella después de un pesado entrenamiento y le ofreció un poco de agua sin decirle nada.

Senku estaba cerca preparando unos planos de algo que necesitaba pedirle a Kaseki, y lo escuchó perfectamente cuando finalmente le habló, interrumpiendola antes de que pudiera darle las gracias por el agua.

—¡No es necesario hablar! ¡Podemos presentarnos más tarde, así que guarda tus fuerzas! —le dijo con una sonrisa estúpida.

—¿Disculpa? —Kohaku parpadeó, aturdida.

—¡Increíble! ¡Esa es la palabra que tengo escrita aquí en mi muñeca! ¡Y esta es la primera vez que hablamos! ¡Eso significa que somos almas gemelas!

—¿Eh?

—Mira, tienes escrito en tu muñeca lo que acabo de decirte. Y ya sabes que eso significa que soy tu alma gemela ¿verdad? Pregúntale a cualquiera de la era moderna y me dará la razón.

—¿Entonces tú eres mi… alma gemela? —Frunció el ceño, mirando muy seria y quizás hasta decepcionada los símbolos en su muñeca.

—¡Claro que sí! Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, así que… ¿Qué te parece ir a mi tienda para… conocernos mejor? —Ok, eso fue suficiente para Senku.

Había estado debatiéndose si meterse o no, pero luego de escuchar esa pregunta con aquel tono de depravado su sangre simplemente comenzó a hervir, aunque eso era ilógico.

Caminó hacia ellos mientras desenvolvía las vendas de sus muñecas, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Vaya, Senku-san… ¿Se te ofrece algo? —El depravado mentiroso lo miró extrañado.

—Sí, de hecho. Oye, leona, ¿recuerdas lo primero que me dijiste cuando te vi atrapada debajo del árbol la primera vez que nos conocimos?

—No me digas leona. —Frunció el ceño—. Eso creo. Recuerdo que me sorprendí de que estuvieras vivo… y también te llame hechicero y caballero… Aunque ninguna de las dos cosas eran ciertas. —Bufó—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Senku solo sonrió altaneramente, enseñándole su muñeca derecha al mentiroso compulsivo que ahora estaba visiblemente sudando.

—Simple curiosidad. Oye, leona, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme a cargar algunas cosas en el laboratorio? Tengo mucho ácido sulfúrico y debo dejar espacio para poder manipularlo cuidadosamente… Ya sabes que con las mezclas químicas correctas podría derretir fácilmente cualquier cadáver… —Miró intencionalmente al bastardo depravado, que ahora hasta estaba temblando como hoja al viento.

—¡Lo siento, no sabía que ella era tu alma gemela! ¡Ya no la molestaré, lo prometo! —Rápidamente salió huyendo.

Kohaku se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De qué estaba hablando?

Senku rodó los ojos.

Bien, hasta aquí llegó su intento de mantener su vínculo en secreto, pero bueno… con el paso de los meses la verdad que la idea ya no se le hacía tan terrible como antes. Y así todos los imbéciles pervertidos mantendrían su jodida distancia.

Le explicó todo, dejandola con la boca abierta y la cara roja.

Creyó que ella le reclamaría por no habérselo dicho antes, no obstante todo lo que hizo fue rodar los ojos, darle un suave golpe en el hombro (que de todos modos le dolió) y preguntarle sí de verdad necesitaba ayuda en el laboratorio o fue solo una excusa para deshacerse del mentiroso compulsivo.

Honestamente, no necesitaba de su ayuda por el momento, pero le ofreció enseñarle a leer para que nadie de la era moderna volviera a aprovecharse de su desconocimiento. Bueno, eso y… también un poco porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Aunque no había forma de que lo admitiera ni en diez billones de años.

A pesar de que no hizo más que ofrecerle enseñarle a leer con una excusa perfectamente creíble y el rostro en blanco, Kohaku lo miró como si entendiera perfectamente las segundas intenciones detrás de su invitación, y su sonrisa fue tan radiante que la verdad no le habría importado el ser descubierto.

La próxima vez quizás fuera más directo, sí es que ella iba a sonreírle así.

**Fin.**


End file.
